


a friendly invitation

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Party, Pre-Canon, Weddings, but not theirs oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: aziraphale and crowley meet again at a celebration and they have no idea why they were destined to meet again (week 25 of my 30 weeks of writing challenge: balloons and ribbons)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 2





	a friendly invitation

Whenever Crowley and Aziraphale ran into each other, there was always some sort of importance in their meetings. Sometimes, they met on a joyous occasion and other times, they met when the world seemed to be going up in flames. But a common trend in their meetings was that they always met when something monumental was happening. They should have expected nothing less when they first met in the garden of Adam and Eve.

This time, they both were at an event that they received an invitation to. They both didn’t really understand what the occasion was since the card was rather vague and provided minimal details but they felt obliged to attend.

The time period was the late 1900s and Crowley had a new pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. He was standing awkwardly by a bowl of punch, glancing around him suspiciously at the chatting strangers as he wondered what the event could possibly be and why he was invited. There were bright balloons and colorful ribbon decorating the interior of the dining hall and the mood was rather uplifting so Crowley decided that it must be a birthday party.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and whips around so quickly that he nearly knocked over the bowl of punch with his hand. Aziraphale took a step back, surprised by Crowley’s instinctive reaction. Crowley’s shoulders visibly dropped when he saw that Aziraphale was the one who tapped on his shoulder.

“Ah, Aziraphale. What are you doing here?” Crowley inquired as he leaned against the table, hoping he can quickly regain his cool composure.

“I was invited. I have not the slightest clue why I was invited though,” Aziraphale remarked thoughtfully as he glances around at the decorations. “It’s very well-decorated. Everybody here seems cheerful and delighted to be here.”

“That’s one way to phrase it for sure,” Crowley muttered, warily eyeing the people who were slowly heading out the door. While Aziraphale was correct with his observation about the liveliness of the place, Crowley had an inkling there was something more that they both weren’t seeing. There had to be a catch; this even had to be important or else they wouldn’t have both been invited.

“Oh! Look, there’s cake!” Aziraphale grabbed a plate of velvet cake and a fork before he gleefully digs into the delicious pastry. As Aziraphale was enjoying the cake, Crowley turned towards a person who is reaching for the bowl of strawberries.

“Excuse me, what exactly is this event?” Crowley asked as he watches the person grab a strawberry and place it onto their plate. The person gave Crowley a confused look as if they had no idea why Crowley would be asking such a question.

“Sarah Jean’s funeral, of course.”

With that, the person walked away, leaving Crowley shell-shocked. The demon turned towards Aziraphale and grabs his arm urgently, nearly causing the angel to drop his cake. Before Aziraphale reacted, Crowley hissed, “This isn’t a party. It’s a funeral!”

“What? That’s impossible. How could a funeral be so cheerful?” Aziraphale drowns, his mouth still stuffed with velvet cake. He reluctantly placed his plate down on the table and follows Aziraphale out the door, to where the majority of the people were. 

As it turns out, the person Crowley asked was correct. There was a casket in the middle of the garden and while some people were still rather calm, others seemed like they were on the brink of tears. 

“What a strange funeral this is. Whoever this person was, they obviously wanted people to be happy at their funeral,” Aziraphale mused, still confused at why there seemed to be balloons and ribbons everywhere if it was a funeral.

Suddenly, as Crowley was surveying the crowd of people, his eyes landed on four particular people who stand out: the four horsemen. This is the first time that he had ever seen them in person and he just knew for certain that they were the four horsemen.

They were the only ones who were silently solemn as they stared at the casket. This Sarah Jean must’ve been important if they were showing up at her funeral. Aziraphale noticed them too and he immediately freezes.

“What are they doing here?”

“I don’t have the slightest clue. But this all means something, I’m sure,” Crowley replied, watching as Pollution tapped War on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. “Let’s go enjoy the cake. I don’t think they’re our problem to worry about.”

Aziraphale nodded in agreement, and, albeit rather reluctantly, followed Crowley back into the dining hall. They do end up enjoying themselves, and while they ate the cake, they shared stories they hadn’t had the opportunity to share since the last time they met. Aziraphale and Crowley managed to push any thoughts about the four horsemen and the implications of their appearance to the back of their minds.

As with most things, while one can avoid thinking about it, it will always be there. So, when the Antichrist is delivered to Crowley, he thinks back to Sarah Jean’s odd wedding and curses internally, knowing that he should’ve known it was a warning that things were coming to an end quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
